Eraithwen
by Nashira01
Summary: Eraithwen is a young elf. She usually doesn't mingle with the other elves but when her sisters force her to go to the Spring Festival she may just find the love of her life. (The setting is before the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings) Elrond/OC


"Eriathwen! Wake up. It's time to go to the Festival! Remember?" I opened my eyes to find my sisters, Vanya and Ethrel, hovering over my bed.

"I know, I know." I said. The spring festival was my favorite thing to go to when I was little. Now it was just filled with lots of elves.

"And this time we're dragging you along so you have to go. And we're going to get you ready because you usually take forever!" Vanya said.

"I do not!"

"Then prove it!" Ethrel said, pulling me out of bed and over to where they had laid out my dresses. "What about his one?" She said, holding up a pale pink one.

"No… I like this one." I picked up a light blue-green dress that matched the color of my eyes.

"Oh yes, that's much better than that one. It matches you eyes." Vanya said. "Put it on!" I sighed, slipping off my sleep wear and putting the dress on. "Perfect! Here's the matching pair of shoes." She threw down a pair of flats and I slipped them on.

"Now your hair! You have to do something to it."

"But Eth-"

"Ah ah ah. No buts." Ethrel said, cutting me off. She sat me down, pulling up the sides of my long waist length blonde hair and pinned it behind my head. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"No…"

"Now, what do you have to say to us?" They said in unison.

"La fael." I whispered.

"You're welcome."

I stood, fixing my dress slightly, and then following my sisters outside.

:::::::::::

By time we got to the festivities it was already close to twilight.

"See? You made us late!" Vanya said.

"I didn't do anything. You made yourselves late." I said as I walked ahead of them. Scanning the festivities I found the archers range.

"Where are you going?"

"To the archer field. You know that you don't have to watch everything I do, right?" I turned towards them. They sighed then smiled. Turning back around I started off, taking a rout that lead me around most of the crowds.

"Eriathwen, it is good to see you again. It has been too long." A male elf with long light brown hair and green eyes said.

"Daugion, it has been awhile." I replied, nodding my head.

"How long has it been since you've been to a Sheela?"

"I actually go every year, I just stay in the sidelines. " I picked up a bow and quiver of arrows. "Contest?"

"What are the rules?"

"Just aim for the center. And at the end we can see who did the best."

Daugion smiled, picking up his bow and a full quiver of arrows. "Challenge accepted." We went to the two closest targets and started letting arrows fly. But we would take our time with each arrow, and carefully let each one go, like we had all the time in the world. After about twenty minutes we ran out of arrows.

I looked at my target and saw that most of my arrows either hit the center or the two rings around it.

"Well, I see that you still have the better aim out of us." I looked at his target and saw that he got about two in the center and the rest were within the next three rings.

"Heh, this is why you should stick with your swords play." I said, chuckling. The sun had started to set while we were shooting and music had started in the dancing area.

"Eriathwen, would you care to dance with me?" Daugion said, slightly bowing and holding out one hand. I smiled, taking his hand. He smiled back, green eyes sparkling, and led me to the dance area. He laid a hand on my shoulder and the other interlaced with mine. Once I placed my free hand on his waist we started dancing. First slow, like the song, then faster as the tempo of the song got faster. Soon it felt like we were gliding over the dance floor.

Daugion suddenly let me go and another male elf catches me. It was then that I realized what sort of dance this was. We would switch partners about one more time then the song would end. I just had to wait until then.

(Male Elf Point of View)

As the music begins to play I step forward, joining in on the festivities. The dance had long been a favorite of mine. I find a partner; she's pretty, with raven black hair and brown eyes. She wears a light green dress that is very fine, but I find myself looking elsewhere. We join, my hand on her shoulder, hers on my waist, and the other hand joined. I know that this position won't last long, but it's proper for this dance. The tempo of the music picks up, becoming a fast paced and high energy song that represents the dawn of a new spring more than words ever could.

We begin the dance slowly, with measured steps. Gradually that gives way to faster steps, and those to even faster ones. We move rapidly, the lights above us blurring as we step, spin, sway and move our bodies and souls to the rhythm of the song. Our hands are always shifting, our feet, ever moving.

All of a sudden we break apart, and into the waiting arms of another nearby dancer. This dancer has long brown hair, emerald green eyes and a dark purple dress. She too, is pretty, but once again I find myself glancing elsewhere.

We dance, our movements fluid and graceful, our lithe bodies moving fast in time to the energetic beat. A light undertone of a heartbeat pounds in the background to the music, and our frenzied dance matches it easily. We don't falter for a second, and as I spin my partner away into the arms of another, someone incredible lands in my own.

With long platinum blonde hair, soft, angled features, alabaster skin, enchanting, almond shaped blue green eyes and a shy smile, she is more than beautiful, she is divine. My heart beats faster, and not from exertion. We dance, her eyes meeting mine. Who is this goddess before me? I've not seen her before. I cannot tear my eyes from her for a second, for fear she'll be gone. The music plays faster, and we dance faster. Can she hear my heart beat? It feels the fluttering of a bird, and seems to be pounding. Is hers?

(Eriathwen POV)  
As I'm pulled into the arms of a stranger, I'm greeted by a sight that makes me blink in surprise and smile shyly. With a lean body, hair as black as night, twilight eyes and smooth perfect features, he is something to behold. My heart instantly beats faster and my cheeks flush at the sight of this alluring stranger. As we move to the beat, his eyes never leave mine. My breath stutters as my nerves kick in.

The music is faster for a moment as he spins me out, and then pulls me back in so that we are chest to chest. The music dies, falling silent suddenly as we stand in that pose. He pulls my hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine, and kisses it softly. I blush hotly, not expecting that. He leads me from the clearing, still holding my hand. We sit down at one of the tables that were set out for the event.

"Might I know the name of one so beautiful and captivating?" He asks, his twilight eyes sparkling with mischief and a sly smile upon his lips. I pause, gathering my breath.

"M-my, my name i-is… is Eriathwen." I manage to say. I silently berate myself for being so shy, especially in front of this handsome stranger.

"Well Eriathwen, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elrond."

**Thank you for reading my new fanficiton! This took me a bit for the idea to come up in my head. And i also had a bit of help from my friend Syshaila who helped me to write the Dance scene. So i hope you liked it and review! And as a little side note in this Eriathwen is 135 and Elrond at this point is 155.**


End file.
